


I Love Ya Madly

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Nico has the flu, and Levi takes care of him.





	I Love Ya Madly

Levi tucks the blanket even tighter around Nico’s body, double checking that the tablets he’d left on the bedside table are still there, next to the piping hot mug of tea he’d prepared.

“Are you going to be okay?” he worries.

Nico laughs, but it turns into a cough halfway through.

“That’s it, I’m calling in sick,” Levi almost gets to picking up his phone before Nico’s hand shoots out to stop him.

“You’re not,” he says, wincing when he swallows. “Just go, I’ll be fine.”

Levi looks at the dark circles under Nico’s eyes from barely sleeping last night, the irritated sides of his nose from blowing it continuously, the clammy skin on his forehead from the fever making him sweat and then feel cold in an unforgiving cycle.

He really doesn’t want to leave him home alone but, as he recently found out, Nico is a terrible patient, and he won’t let Levi care for him more than he already has.

“You call me if you need anything,” Levi concedes.

Nico nods and smiles at him. Levi kisses him on the cheek and then basically runs out the door.

-

“Honey, I’m home!” he calls out as soon as he steps back inside.

He throws his stuff on the floor and rushes to Nico’s bedroom. He peeks in only to find him lying exactly where he’d left him more than 12 hours earlier. Levi’s heart feels like it swells to a size bigger.

He tiptoes to take a closer look. Nico actually looks better than he had in the morning, less green and more rested. He also seems to have drunk the tea and taken the tablets.

Levi lets him sleep some more, going to the kitchen to warm up the takeaway he’d bought for dinner.

It’s almost a miracle that he managed to get home so early; the day at the hospital had been surprisingly smooth sailing, and he’d been able to convince Dahlia to cover for him for the last couple hours of his shift.

He’d had to beg and promise to do her rounds of rectal exams for two weeks, but it was worth it.

Twenty minutes later, he has Nico cuddled up under his arm, on the couch, eating a bowl of hot chicken soup. There’s a random movie playing on the tv, but Levi is not paying attention to it.

Instead, he’s watching Nico with what he’s sure is a ridiculous expression, but he can’t help it. He realises how much Nico must trust him, because he can’t think of anybody he’d let see him like this, if it were him.

He appreciates being able to be that person for him.

“You can’t seriously think I look good right now,” Nico croaks, noticing Levi’s stare.

“No, you look awful,” Levi teases, and Nico shoves him weakly. “I just really love you.”

Nico smiles at him and lays his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi leans forward to drop a kiss on his lips.

He’s about eighty percent sure he’ll be just as sick as Nico is in a couple of days, but he’ll have Nico to take care of him then, so it’s okay. He pulls the blanket higher on top of them and sighs contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hurt/comfort fics (where nobody actually gets too hurt), there are absolutely not enough of them around! So you can expect a lot more of them from me lmao  
> If you liked this let me know with a comment, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
